


forming constellations

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ESO prompt fill, M/M, hospital scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Warmth bursts through them — affection, mostly, that sets the room alight like they're conjoining stars.They are, and they're forming constellations.//ESO Round 2 Prompt #42: Constellations(Has accompanying art in notes.)





	forming constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has accompanying art that I drew: https://twitter.com/uminohanayome/status/1155491951157895168?s=09

Oftentimes, it's easy for Keito to forget about how weak Eichi's body is. Just his body, not the person it houses inside. There's no way that the person who forces himself to stand up every time his body breaks and causes him to fall could be called weak.

He's so strong that it seems odd he'd be insecure about anything. But here he is, sitting on their bed and tugging Keito's dress shirt over his torso to try and hide the scars littering his body.

"Eichi," he says (or whines, more likely), one hand resting on his boyfriend's knee. "I understand that you don't like them, but that doesn't mean you need to hide them like that. It makes me feel like you're afraid of me judging you."

"Of course not. I just… only want to display my best parts to my boyfriend."

"Your _best parts_ ," Keito repeats back incredulously. "I've dealt with the brunt of your temper tantrums and I'm still in love with you."

Eichi makes the quiet huffing sound he makes whenever he's frustrated but can't quite articulate it (it should be annoying but Keito just finds it endearing).

"Yeah, but those temper tantrums were me. I'm supposed to be a strong and shining star, and yet my body is this grotesque and weak. I hate it."

Keito thinks for a long moment, and then leans back to reach for a marker on the desk.

"Who says they make you look weak?"

Eichi raises an eyebrow at him. "I do?"

"Well, I think they make you look strong." With the marker now uncapped, he brings it to Eichi's skin, right under the end of a jagged incision. Eichi tenses, slightly ticklish, but doesn't push him away, so Keito draws a quick star, and then another at the top of the scar. With the dark incision connecting them, the two stars look like they form a constellation.

He moves further down, drawing another star under his right pec, and connecting it to the first star. He follows the scar along his chest to place a fourth star, and the moves to his navel. Eichi twitches slightly as Keito grasps his waist and puts ink to his skin, to the point that Keito can't help pressing a kiss to his belly button to hear how his breath flutters and breaks into a laugh.

"For you to have all the scars," he whispers against the skin of Eichi's collarbone, having moved up to a larger, circular scar, which he turns into a nebula, "You'd have to have survived the worst. And you did, I know."

On the opposite side of Eichi's chest lies a cluster of smaller ellipse-shaped marks. He connects them to form a new construction right under Eichi's collarbone.

"You could be dead. If you'd been too weak for it, then you'd probably be buried six feet under. But you're here with me, and you have these scars to show for it." Now he's moving down Eichi's arms, to the group of small marks left behind by IVs. "If these scars are the price for having you here with me, then I have no qualms about them."

He finally caps the marker, throwing it to the foot of the bed. With his arms free, he can wrap them around Eichi's waist to haul him closer.

"If they're a part of you, then I think they're beautiful."

Eichi seems a little skeptical, but nods, arching his back to try and get a look at his chest.

"Constellations?"

"You said the scars didn't fit your image of 'a strong and shining star'."

There's a giggle muffled into Keito's bangs that melts into the air once Eichi leans back to release a hearty laugh. Keito laughs, too, leaning up to connect their lips.

Warmth bursts through them — affection, mostly, that sets the room alight like they're conjoining stars.

They are, and they're forming constellations.


End file.
